Cryptic Heart
by Naruby7
Summary: Part Two of Deathly Exchange: An investigation about the incident that occurred that final night brings attention to various facts that lead to a dark, darker, yet darker path that will shake the very foundation of Earth and Cosmos.
1. Chapter 1

The moon's impeccable radiance shined through the night, as a pair of luminous purple eyes reflected it's beauty. She was looking out the window of her bedroom with a contemplative expression as she waited for his arrival. He had told her to relax at home for the rest of the day and that he would return at night. Considering their situation, he felt it was best to explain the situation first, and then bring her along if necessary. She stood with her friends for the day and returned home with the Mercy Element ensuring her safety for the Death Embodiment.

As she waited for him in her room while gazing out her window, Curtain felt nervous as she wondered if he was going to be okay and if she would be accepted by the Council of Cosmos. She noticed that the Death Embodiment, Sans, seemed tense when he mentioned that she might have to meet the council if the king request it.

Although the Life Embodiment, Toriel, had explained to the Galaxy Embodiment, Asgore, of what had occurred, the king felt it would be better to have the council and himself meet Curtain. Sans went to their realm to ask King Asgore, and ask if only he could meet Curtain and not the other council members. Curtain knew that Sans and some of the council members didn't often see eye-to-eye, and that he wanted to avoid having her meet them because he didn't want to draw attention, but if the king said she had to, then there was no other way around it.

She signed, as she decided to close her window and curtains. Then she felt a warmth in her soul, as she turned to see Sans appear a few seconds later in her room. He was in his reaper form, with his hood on his head, and his scythe in one hand resting on his shoulder. Curtain smiled as she walked over to him, and he smiled too as they hugged.

"You're back," Curtain said.

"Hey sweetheart. I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Sans asked.

"Not really, but I still missed you," Curtain said, as they pulled back from their hug and she planted a kiss on his cheekbone.

"Heh. Heh. I missed ya too, babe," Sans said with a light blue blush.

Then Curtain noticed his expression become despondent, and she asked,

"What's the matter, my dude? What happened?"

"... You have to meet the council," Sans said, looking downward, as Curtain's eyes widened.

"Really? W-Well, I guess that makes sense. Our predicament wasn't exactly normal," Curtain said.

"Yeah. I tried to convince the king otherwise but he thought they should meet you anyway because he considers you a special case, you know, with an Embodiment soul and all. My soul," Sans said.

"Ah, I see. Does he consider me an Embodiment then? I mean, I only have part of your soul, after all," Curtain asked.

"He considers you an Embement, actually, since you weren't born of Embodiments or originally formed as one," Sans replied.

"Ohh. That's interesting. So, when am I meeting the council?" Curtain asked.

"... Now," Sans said, as he extended his hand towards her.

"N-Now? Like right now? So soon?" Curtain asked, the feeling of nervousness climbing down her back.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Curtain. I'll be with ya the whole time, so you'll be alright. Don't be nervous," Sans said with a reassurance in his smile.

As Curtain took his hand and felt his uneasiness, she smirked and said, "I think _I_ should be telling _you_ that."

Sans chuckled and said, "Probably, but I'm sure it'll be alright, as long as we're together, ya know."

Curtain nodded, feeling more at ease, and then Sans opened a portal as they entered his realm to meet the council.

"Wait for me!" Frisk yelled out as she ran and dived into the portal with them, surprising the two as they caught her before the portal closed.

* * *

 **The official first chapter is now complete! YES!**

 **I hope you guys will enjoy this story too! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**You probably thought this story wouldn't continue, but it is I! An update!**

 **So I wasn't sure when I was going to continue part two of Deathly Exchange since I've been very busy and dealing with moving and sadness and all that stuff. But I haven't given up on this story, and I'm going to continue to the finish! I'm sorry for making you guys who were probably eager to keep reading wait so long.**

 **Well, enjoy!**

"Sorry about almost forgetting ya kid," Sans said with an uneasy smile, as the three were walking to the King and Queen's castle.

Frisk was walking between them with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"We didn't mean to almost leave you behind. Honest. We were just worried about going to the counsel is all. Sorry Frisk," Curtain said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hmmmm… okay, I'll forgive you both," Frisk said with a smile and her arms free, and Sans and Curtain smiled back.

"Hey you three! Quickly! The meeting is going to start soon! It's best to be there before everyone else is or else it _will_ be awkward!" Papyrus called out from the front entrance of the castle, waiting for them.

"We're coming Pap! Don't worry about it!" Sans called back, and then he wrapped his arm around Curtain as they disappeared.

Frisk jogged over to Papyrus, as he said, "He must have went inside already. Come Frisk! Let us go in."

"Do you think everything will be okay with Curtain? The counsel will accept her, right?" Frisk asked, nervously.

"Fear not, young Element of Mercy! I am sure the counsel will see eye-to-eye with us… most of them," Papyrus said, rubbing the back of his skull with a grin.

"… Let's go in then," Frisk said, still a little nervous, and the two walked in.

 _Counsel Room:_

"What do you think?" Sans asked.

"Whoa! It's cool!" Curtain replied, looking around the humongous dome that was the counsel's meeting room.

The top of the dome bubble was transparent and revealed a galaxy of stars and comets, while below was a translucent ground with blue clouds just below the surface. A large round table stood in the center that floated without support under it besides a yellow orb on the ground that kept it afloat with energy. Seats stood around the floating table that also had orange orbs right under the base of the chairs that didn't touch the ground.

Some counsel members were already there including the King and Queen, as they looked towards them when Sans and Curtain were approaching them. Toriel smiled, as Asgore noticed them and smiled as well.

"Your majesty, I'd like to introduce you to my lady, Curtain," Sans said as he bowed his head to the king.

"Yes, thank you for bringing her here, Sans. I know you don't like such attention, but considering what happened with the woman who attacked all of you, I felt it was very important. She may need protection, after all," Asgore said, and Sans nodded.

As Sans stepped aside, Curtain was able to get a clear look at the king. Asgore was a large goat monster with blonde flowing hair on his head around his tall horns and silver crown, and a blonde goatee around his kind smile. He wore white plated armor under his large majestic robe that looked like the galaxy of stars and comets above, and the comets actually moved. Between the white armor that was a breast plate, belt and kilt, shoulder plates, and leg plates, was a black under suit and chains wrapped around his forearms.

Curtain nervously curtsied with her black feather-like wrap that was like a cape around her waist, as the King humbly bowed to her with a smile.

"Uh. Um. N-nice to meet you, your majesty. Your cape is really awesome, ya kno- Oh geez, sorry! Th-That's just the way I talk. Heh heh," Curtain said, as she rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassed smile since she never spoke to a king before.

Sans was holding back his laugh and not butting in because he thought her nervousness was so cute, as Toriel smiled with sympathy towards Curtain. The king chuckled as he extended his hand towards her and said,

"Don't be embarrassed to speak how you will, dear child, unless it's profanity then I don't mind at all," Asgore said, and Curtain slowly took his hand.

"Howdy Curtain. My name is Asgore, King of the Cosmos and Embodiment of the Galaxies. I've heard about you from my wife, Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus. It's nice to finally meet you," Asgore said, as they shook hands.

"Thank you, King Asgore. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," Curtain said, less nervously as they separated hands.

"Now that you are here, we can start the meeting. Have a seat, you and Sans. I'll call the others to quickly arrive," Asgore said, and the two sat down next to each other close to where Asgore and Toriel would sit.

Asgore walked in front of his seat, as Toriel sat at the seat next to him, and he raised his hand up and pointed to a particular star in the space above as it glowed brighter and sent a sound wave that coated the area in a lime-green light as it traveled outward. It only took one wave of green sound for the other counsel members to quickly enter the court and take a seat in their respective places. As they entered the room and sat down, some of them noticed Curtain immediately and stared at her, while others would look at her for a moment and then towards the king. When the star reverted back to normal, the king sat down as all attention was on him now.

"Embodiments and Elements of the Star Counsel Court! Lend me your ears and eyes! This meeting has been called to address recent matters regarding a certain incident that had transpired in the Earth realm! We have to discuss all aspects of this case, so let's relax, and have a cup of tea as well!" Asgore said, as cups of tea appeared before each person.

Everyone lifted their cups in respect for the king, and some of them placed them back on the table, while others took sips. Curtain looked within the cup at the gold, translucent liquid and took a sip. She was surprised by the light and sweet flavor of the tea, as Sans smiled at her while she pointed at it and nodded at him.

"I will now let the Queen explain the situation! Listen well!" Asgore said, and Toriel stood up from her seat to speak,

"Greetings friends. Allow me to enlighten you all about what happened. Over a month ago, I was informed about Sans seeming to disappear and slack off in his work more often within that week. I became concerned about this, so I followed Sans secretly to see what he was doing. After some investigating, I realized that he was planning to take the soul of a mortal female before her time to keep her with him..."

A few whispers and murmurs were heard, as Sans felt a little tense, especially since the Embodiment of Magic was staring straight at him from across the table, but he refused to look at him. Curtain could sense his tension, as she looked at Sans with a softened expression. Toriel continued,

"I gave the mortal female one of my life flowers so that she will live if he tried to take her soul. When I met Sans later, he informed me of a deal they made that would last one month. If she fell in love with him and admitted it, her soul will be Sans, but if not, a piece of their souls will be exchanged so that she will not have to fear him returning to reap her life. A month had passed, and right after they confessed to one another, their souls exchanged..."

Toriel gestured to Curtain and said, "The girl who sits here with us is the mortal female, with a part of her soul exchanged with Sans, the Embodiment of Death."

A few gasps and louder whispers were heard, as everyone looked towards Curtain and Sans.

"A third party had tampered with the clocks to make them confess too late to each other, so their souls exchanged anyway," Toriel said, and Asgore sat up and said,

"Does anyone have any questions so far, before she continues?"

"How the hell?!" A voice cut through the others, as everyone turned to see the Embodiment of Courage, Undyne, standing up from her seat.

She was a blue fish monster, who wore a black under suit with spiked silver shoulder pads, a green cape that was blue on the inside and ties over her chest in an 'X' shape. She wore a silver fauld and tasset, and green boots that reached her knees with silver spikes on the back of them. Her red hair was in a high ponytail with a piece covering over her left eye, while her right yellow cat-eye showed, as well as her front tooth fangs and fin ears.

"How what, Undyne?" Asgore asked.

"First off, how did their souls even exchange in the first place?! How is she still alive?! And second, what the hell were you thinking Sans?! What made you think falling for a mortal was a good idea?!" Undyne asked, in her booming voice that commanded attention.

"Well, I learned that the Strings of Completion are no joke, and there is no law that says I can't love a mortal, and even if there was, it would be worth breaking," Sans said as he looked towards Curtain who smiled at him, while most were surprised, including Undyne as she looked at him with a widened eye.

"Y-You used the S-Strings of Completion? Why?" A new voice asked, as everyone looked towards them.

A small, yellow dinosaur monster stood up on her chair with her round glasses on her face, a yellow and white striped dress on with a black belt around her waist, and white gloves. She was nervous as she waited for a response.

"To make sure that each of us kept our part of the bargain is all," Sans replied casually.

"Is ALL?! You forced her to make a deal with you AND used the Strings of Completion?! That's not freaking right and YOU know it!" Undyne howled, as she pointed at Sans.

"Undyne! Please hear him out before you make assumptions!" Papyrus said, standing up from his seat that was next to Sans.

"Actually, _I_ was the one who asked to make the deal," Curtain said, raising her hand for a moment.

All attention was on her, as Sans held back a smirk from seeing all of their surprised faces.

"Y-You actually m-made the deal with him?" Alphys asked, and Curtain nodded.

"Ah, so you made the stakes, but I'm sure you were limited in your options at that point," An old turtle monster said, as Curtain and Sans both looked at him silently, and he chuckled at their response.

The turtle monster, named Gerson, had one eye wide open while the other was closed, with a long, thin white beard, a tan robe with a green rope wrapped around his waist, and gold badges mostly on the front of his robe.

"But still! If he didn't intervene, she wouldn't _be_ in this situation!" Undyne asked.

"Well, if we consider that they confessed before the deal ended, then I'm sure she doesn't regret it, do you, Ms?" A black haired boy asked, as Frisk looked at him with a smile.

The boy wore a black shirt with a gold shooting star on it and a leather jacket with no sleeves on top, and blue pants with black short boots. His hair was draped over the right side of his face, almost covering over one eye while his other blue eye was completely visible.

"No, I don't. You can call me Curtain," Curtain said with a smile.

"Okay, Ms. Curtain. My name is Chance, Element of Second Wind," Chance said, as he nodded his head, and Curtain nodded back.

"O-Oh! How rude! We didn't i-introduce ourselves," Alphys said.

"Yes, although I wished for everyone to be informed first before that so that we would all be clear about what happened. You can all be introduced afterward. How about we settle down and let Toriel continue," Asgore said, as those standing took their seats except the queen.

"Thank you, dear. As I was saying, this third party acted like a human and was friends with Curtain and her friends, but she turned out to be the dark presence we sensed before. I met her first-hand along with Sans, Curtain, and Frisk. When I fought with her, I found out something about her that I feared to be true, but Sans confirmed it to me..." Toriel said, looking downward as she spoke the last sentence.

"What truth did you find out, your majesty?" Gerson asked.

"She is the Embodiment… of Chaos," Toriel said, as the room grew deathly quiet.

 **Don't worry, next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
